


Blind Date

by DinRedfire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blind Date, Cam Clarke reference, Crack pairing Wheel result, F/M, First Meetings, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinRedfire/pseuds/DinRedfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle reluctantly accept to go on a blind date, on her friend's advice. A karaoke club doesn't sound so bad, does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> I did a crack pairing wheel with a number generator associated with original character's names. The theme was karaoke. Well, hope you'll like~

She was at her home, checking her message on her laptop. There wasn't much to do at the moment. The weather was nice but still a bit cloudy and today was one of those days where she didn't felt like going out. She thought about just playing video games or watching TV to avoid boredom…Until she heard the sound of footstep moving toward her room and two familiar voices.  
  
"Hey! We got good news for you!!!"  
  
The young girl turned around to see her two friends waving at her; each of them had a big smile plastered on their face as they said this. She only raised an eyebrow, used to their silliness but still wondering what they were talking about. Shana turned to Jay, still smiling as if asking him to do the explaining. To which Jay just rolled his eyes and smirked some, as if he was wondering if he should just tell her straight or try to keep the suspense a little.  
  
Actually the second option sounded fun.  
  
"Well you see… We thought of doing a little surprise for you. Something you might like...", he started, taking his time and looking at his friend growing more and more curious and impatient.   
  
"Wait, what kind of surprise?", she asked, starting to get nervous.  
  
Was she going to get involved in some of their weird plans again? Shana just confirmed this by telling her: "Long story short, go get dressed, you are going on a blind date!"  
  
Oh just a blind da--- WHA!? She just stared at her two friends while the information was processing. Was it just a joke? Or did they really do that? Oh man…  
  
"Oh and I heard he's quite cute too!", Jay added with enthusiasm.   
  
She wondered at this moment if she should just thank them or kick them… True she wanted a boyfriend but randomly like that? She didn't even know the guy! Well, that's the point of a blind date… But still!  
  
"Oh come on, this is your chance! We already set the whole date and everything, you shouldn't be late!", said Shana, lightly pushing her confused friend out of her room while Jay grabbed her hoodie and gave it to her so she could get dressed while going downstairs.  
  
"But—But! Hey!!! I don't know about this… Maybe it's not a good idea!", she tried to tell them.  
  
But nooooo, they insisted that she should at least try, maybe she would even enjoy this! Who knows? She sighed and finally gave up; having already lost the argument as she was in her car, searching for the address her friends gave her.   
  
After a few minutes, she arrived in front of a small but a nice looking café. She smiled a bit to herself, thinking that maybe it wasn't going to be so bad. It was a public place and it looked inviting as well. She got out of her car and headed to the entrance of the café, looking around her. It had a nice ambiance to it… Her thoughts were interrupted when a waiter came to see her.   
  
"Excuse me madam… Could you by any chance be the young lady my employer is waiting for?", he asked in a very formal tone.  
  
She just tilted her head a bit with a confusing look before nodding hesitantly. The waiter then motioned her to follow him. She slowly went after him, wondering what kind of man that employer was.   
  
"Please not someone creepy, please not someone creepy! I swear I'm hitting those two if they make me meet an old dirty guy!", the girl thought, getting worried about this blind date.  
  
The waiter arrived in front of a corridor, telling her to go to room 7. She slowly nodded as he left. A room? She thought she was going to be at a public place!!! Her heart was starting to beat faster. What kind of mess did she get herself in? She gulped then moved toward the room, her shorts legs shaking slightly.  
  
Then, she stopped in front of the door when she heard a deep voice…singing? She blinked and tried not to make any sounds, slowly leaning her ear against the door.  
  
"At first I was afraid, I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side  
But then I spent so many nights thinking how you done me wrong  
And I grew strong,  
And I learned how to get along  
  
And so you're back from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face  
  
I should have changed my stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me  
  
Go on now go, walk out the door  
Just turn around now,  
'Cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
As long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
And I've got all my love to give  
I will survive,  
I will survive"  
  
The young woman recognized that song and couldn't help but close her eyes, focusing on the voice without realizing she was murmuring the lyrics, singing along in a quieter voice. To her surprise, she nearly fell as the door opened and stepped away just to see an eye… A scarred one.   
  
"Oops, sorry!", said a manly voice, tilting his head so she could see his valid, purple eye through the small opening of the door.   
  
"S—Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt! I… um…", she started, her face becoming bright red as she stammered.   
  
He closed the door for a second, removing the chain, then opening it wide, smiling at the shy girl.  
  
"Oh yeah! Your friends told me about you, you're….", he started before being interrupted.  
  
"Michelle", she simply replied, not daring to look at him.  
  
He had a charming voice and looked pretty polite… What startled her a bit was that he was… a dragon. Michelle was already small compared to her friends and just felt smaller in front of the imposing, muscular figure. The dragon smiled at her, stepped to the side to let her enter his room.  
  
Gulping a bit, she entered, looking around her. The first thing she noticed was the evident smell of pomegranate mixed with a mysterious, exotic scent. The room was pretty big, there wasn't much furniture. A pretty big TV was on, with a karaoke machine. There was a small table in front of a two-seat couch. The bed was seemingly stored into the wall.  
  
"Take a seat, Mimi… I can call you that right?", he asked, as he headed toward the fridge.  
  
She simply nodded as she sat, noticing two glasses on the table.  
  
"Oh I asked your friends what kind of drink you liked. Milk is fine?", the dragon asked again.  
  
Mimi turned toward him to see he held a carton of milk and nodded again, still with a shy look as he filled her glass with it.   
  
There was a pretty awkward silence while she drank, wondering what could she talk about with him and glanced sometime at the TV to see the list of songs. The man was thinking of inviting her to sing with him but started by asking a few simple questions, to break the ice. As they talked a bit more, he could feel that Mimi was slowly opening to him.   
  
"Want to hear another song?"  
  
"Sure, you have a…really nice voice", Mimi said, smiling a little.  
  
As he chose a song, he tried to convince her to sing along with him.   
  
"Me? Singing? I… I don't have a good voice, I'd rather listen", she quickly replied.  
  
"Come on, it's more fun together you'll see!", he said, handing her one microphone.  
  
She took it, but had no intent to sing along, feeling a bit nervous about it. The song started.  
  
"As you go through life you'll see  
there is so much that we   
don't understand  
and the only thing we know  
is things don't always go   
the way we planned  
  
But you see everyday that we'll never turn away  
when it seems all your dreams come undone  
we will stand by your side  
filled with hope and filled with pride  
we are more than we are   
we are one  
  
Family family  
we are one  
family family   
we are one"  
  
Michelle enjoyed hearing him sing but felt even more stressed as he looked at her, inviting her to continue. She slowly started, in an unconfident voice.  
  
"If there's so much I must be  
can I still just be me  
the way I am  
can I trust in my own heart  
or am I just one part  
of some big land"  
  
She didn't know what changed. Was it his sweet smile or the way he encouraged her? Michelle started feeling more confident as they sang in duet.   
  
"Even those who are gone  
are with us as we go on  
your journey has only begun  
  
Tears of pain tears of joy  
one thing nothing can destroy  
is our pride deep inside   
we are one  
  
Family family  
we are one  
family family   
we are one  
  
We are one you and I  
we are like the earth and sky  
one family under the sun  
  
All the wisdom to lead  
all the courage that you need  
you will find when you see  
we are one"  
  
The dragon closed the karaoke machine, looking at the time.  
  
"It's getting pretty late. You should go home, but I have to say, you've got a cute singing voice!", he said, with a sincere smile.  
  
That comment just made her blush more. He offered his arm, proposing to accompany her to her car. She warped her small arms on his and followed. The time sure flew by, she thought… But Michelle told him goodbye and left… Only to realise on her way home.  
  
"I should ask Shana and Jay his phone number… Wait what was his name!?"


End file.
